


I Can't See You Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay, Remmy is kinda Dom whoops also he kinda has a slight choking kink too and loves hickeys whoopsies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wall Sex, this is why my parents think I worship Satan or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was an idea that I've had for days now and since there is not any good Remmy smut I figured have a go at it, hope you enjoy this... well whatever this is because I'm going to hell for it.





	I Can't See You Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!!: DON'T READ THIS AROUND YOUR PARENTS OR FAMILY BECAUSE WELL.. this is just fuckin' sinful lol** also the reader's name isn't specified, tbh i didn't even notice that (Y/N) was never used until reading it over.

You were on tour with the boys Sebastian, Emerson, and your boyfriend Remington. everything was going pretty good for them,

 

Their shows were big hits along with them meeting more and more fans every day, some even came to you and asked for selfies with you and Remington because they found you two absolutely adorable.

 

You and Remmy got along pretty well but lately you've noticed he's been on edge and you plan on finding out what has been making him so upset, he booked a hotel room for you and him since you started dating he demanded you share a room with him because he claims;

"I can't stand a night without cuddles, so you're going to share with me whether you like it or not baby."

 

You tend to squeeze anything out of him if you can usually he spills his guts to you but lately, that's changed, he runs off every time you appear making the excuse "I just remembered I forgot this."

 

You weren't going to take any more excuses so you planned on one thing that always works. "Hey, Remmy could you come over here for a moment? I need some help with carrying this merch."

"Yeah sure."

 

You heard the loud sound of his boots thumping against the floor of the bus as he came over lifting some of the merchandise boxes.

 

"Thanks just put it right there, Listen I need to talk to you about something that's been on my mind all day."

"Okay shoot."

"I've noticed you have sort of.. been on edge lately and I wanna know what's going on why have you been avoiding me so much?"

"It's not what you think... it's just I've.. err.." he sighed in defeat as he cut off his sentence to run his hand through his blonde hair.

"I've just... been really busy lately and with that, I've kinda been deprived of.. uhm... Sex.. and I know that sounds pretty bad but I really just wanna head back to the Hotel and just... urgh.."

he grunted not even finishing his speech but you understood what he meant as you wrapped your arms around his muscular waist and hugged him.

 

"Well.. I've felt that way too so why don't we head back there and maybe have some fun? don't you think that sounds nice?" he nodded before grabbing your hand dragging you off the bus and down the street where the hotel stood proud and tall.

 

He didn't have time for stairs before he stomped into the elevator clicking the fourth floor where you stayed at 'Room 107'.

 

He growled when the elevator doors shut and pinned you against the wall before he began to kiss you roughly as he bites at your bottom lip and sucks before he pins your hands above your head as you just writhed beneath his touch.

 

a ding rang through out the silence. 

 

'Shit, that was the doors' you thought before he stepped back before two men walked in neatly dressed staring you two down like you were attempting sex in an elevator, at that moment you thought he might burst if you don't head back as he fixed his shirt.

 

"C'mon this way." he whispered as he grabbed your hand and pulled you next to him as he unlocked the door and you pushed him inside before he cupped your cheeks and kissed you roughly again.

 

"God.. it's been too long.. I'm going to make you sore." he moaned before you attached your lips to his neck which he Gladly allowed as you sucked a dark purple patch on the crook of his neck as you enjoyed all the little groans you milked from him.

 

"Shit.. I love being marked." he drawled before rutting his erection against your thigh making you squirm as he nipped at your ear "I'm going to take you right here against this wall S'that okay?" he said in a comforting voice.

 

No matter how far or how rough he was he always made sure you were okay with it before going for it, "Yes, Yeah, go ahead please." you whimpered before he smirked as he ran his tongue along your jawline then your neck.

His hands drifted down to the Hem of your sweater as he pulled it off you licking his way down to your breasts as he unhooked your bra in record time.

"You're so sweet." he chuckled before his hand massaged one of your breasts before he took one in his mouth suckling softly causing you to cry out and slightly pull his hair as he moaned in response.

 

His licks and kisses drifted down to your jeans before he slipped them off along with your underwear getting on his knees he licked a stripe up your folds before licking his way back to your lips kissing you roughly.

He pinned your hands above your head as you groaned in frustration before he began to unbutton his jeans and reached in his back pocket for his wallet making a sound of triumph as he found a condom he pulled his length out as he rolled the condom on his throbbing cock and spit on his hand to stroke himself and slick up his length.

"Ready?" he panted as you nodded he growled before lining up with your entrance and thrust inside of you. "Ohhh... Fuck.." he moaned loudly making you groan as his moans were rare to hear.

"Remmy please move."

"You gonna beg huh? are you dirty babe are you gonna beg for my cock?" he moaned before he began to thrust in and out of you snapping back and forth at a brutal pace never showing mercy as the sound of skin on skin soon echoed through the room along with your moans and groans.

His hand Soon slithered up to your neck as he wrapped his fingers around it and gently squeezed "Fucking hell.. you feel so good" he grunted picking up his speed at an inhuman pace as his nails dug into your hips he smirked squeezing your neck tighter,

he rammed into your g-spot and then he  began to slow down his thrusts before completely pulling out

 

"Let's finish this in the bedroom yeah?" he said in a low raspy voice letting your neck go he wrapped his arms around your legs as you hooked them around his waist as he carried you to the bedroom with the king sized bed.

He laid you down before he sat up taking off any remaining clothes he cared less about taking off at the time. "Gonna fuck you so well, make sure you won't be able to walk."

He grunted before thrusting back inside of you and resuming the position his hand was before as he squeezed he bent down just enough for his neck to hover over your lips.

 

"I want you to bite me here, leave a hickey, I don't care I want everyone to see all those beautiful marks you've made." he growled as his hand retreated from your throat and fisted the bedsheets.

you began to suck and gently bite at his neck making him give out breathy moans and groans that sounded broken yet quiet enough for you to hear and you only.

his thrusts quickened at a brutal pace and his cock slammed into your g-spot each and every delicious thrust he delivered, the slick friction between his pelvis it slammed directly into your clit Everytime.

as he pulled away he looked down and moaned throwing his head back in ecstasy making you whimper he eventually lifted you up by your waist as he changed the position into one where you would be riding his cock.

 

"God your so fuckin' sexy just screaming for me, all mine. all. fucking. mine." he growled as he punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust each time, you cried out loudly moaning his name you didn't even notice the headboard slammed loudly against the wall until now.

"Fuck! Ohh fuckfuckfuckfuck! I'm gonna cum! shit!" you screamed as he slowed down his thrusts to an agonizing pace as he rotated his hips in circles "Not yet, not until I say so got that?" he grunted before smacking your ass.

you nodded as his hand drifted up to your neck again and squeezed as he rotated his hips at a delicious pace making your clit go into circles.

_Round and round, swirling smoothly like velvet almost._

 Remington bit his lip harshly enough to bleed as he placed his hands flat on his palms behind him for leverage as he began to mercilessly pound in and out of you, 

he never lost his rhythm as you had one hand fisted in his hair as your other hand scratched up and down his back with your nails leaving red streaks in their wake.

You shivered as your orgasm neared but you held it and it made you tighten around him making him groan as he picked up his speed.

"Cum, Cum now." he panted as your walls clenched around him and you cried out his name as he licked his lips before biting down on yours and kissing you roughly as his swollen pink lips parted to slip his tongue inside your mouth.

"Fuck this." he grunted before pulling out and grabbing you by the head as you were face to face with his cock "I wanna cum inside your mouth, hmm? how does that sound?" he rasped as you took his throbbing member into your mouth as you sucked on the tip of his cock.

"Shit.." he groaned before you slipped your tongue over the slit making him moan out your name "Such a good mouth, wanna fuck it." you nodded relaxing your throat as he began to snap his hips back and forth as he hissed.

he grabbed you by the hair as he began to thrust roughly into your mouth as his other hand laid flat on its palm making him sit upright on his knees as he moaned with each thrust.

 

"You like that? Mmmm Fuck." he groaned as his cock throbbed in your mouth before he came with a loud moan shooting white liquid down your throat as you swallowed every drop before he slowly slipped out of your mouth.

"That was... crazy." he panted as he ran his hand through his now sexed up hair as you heard a thump from the other side of the wall.

"You done yet? you guys are fucking loud!" Emerson giggled

"Tell me about it, I bet Australia could hear you guys from here!" Sebastian groaned

"Their just jealous cause they don't have anything to fuck except each other." Remington laughed as Emerson just chuckled his ass off and Sebastian growled and you could hear him stomping away,

Remington grabbed you before you two collapsed on to the bed together as you buried your face in the crook of his neck snuggling him.

"Now are you going to stop avoiding me?"

"Maybe.. it depends though."

"On what?"

"If you stay here I might lighten my mood up."

"Fine." you pretend pouted as he giggled kissing the top of your head making you smile and chuckle at his actions.

"Hey,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." he whispered before he drifted off to sleep as your eyelids felt heavy you soon joined him not regretting a single thing that happened tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that probably sucked but hey I tried okay, pretty much Emerson and Sebastian made fun of Remington afterwards hahaha (Sorry not sorry)


End file.
